<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hidden Files by Zehntacles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910555">Hidden Files</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zehntacles/pseuds/Zehntacles'>Zehntacles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glitch Techs (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, F/M, Memory Loss, Oral Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:47:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zehntacles/pseuds/Zehntacles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>Some information you want to keep secret from everyone.  Even the people you care about the most.</p>
</div>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miko Kubota | Me-K.O./Hector Nieves | High Five</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hidden Files</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the customers of Hinobi that frequented the store regularly it was a place they could come to purchase new products, pre-order upcoming games and speak with the friendly tech support that ran the establishment when their machines suffered damage or glitched in its performance. Few had any concept of the facility below that was situated in the center of the strip mall where the H shaped store sat. A labyrinth of tunnels and rooms full of not only products and materials, but also equipment designed to deal with the glitches that were farther beyond a simple system reset.</p><p>The wrist bands that could be seen on every employee of the company acted as both identification for their workplace and as a high tech gauntlet designed to expand and cover the user with protective armor and weapons made of the same fantastic materials that created the out of control glitch monsters who resulted from the haywire technology of Hinobi. This happened more often than was comforting, but the legion of eager employees ready to dispose of these glitches and reap the rewards of their efforts were numerous. Those rewards being abilities added to their gauntlets, purchases made of products in the store or access to special privileges not normally available to them. It was the last one that Miko Kubota was looking to cash in on tonight.</p><p>Aside from the areas where the employees could relax, store their personal belongings or obtain their glitch hunting equipment there were also rooms designed to interact with the solid light plixels that could be programmed to form into different things in the real world. It was here that Miko had reserved a room for herself after the store had closed and most everyone was gone for the night. Accompanied by her work partner and good friend Hector Nieves for this special date. Though he usually got called by his online handle more often than his real name. "Here it is, Five." Miko said as she opened the door to the training room, both of them walking inside and the door closing automatically afterwards. "We have it all to ourselves."</p><p>"It's cool that you reserved this for us, but it was kind of unexpected." Five said as he looked around the room, noting nothing had actually started up yet. "Usually for game nights you want to play on the systems to unlock trophies. Is there some rare game in here that you couldn't get any other way?" He was almost a polar opposite to Miko in appearance. Miko was a short girl with long, straight purple hair, thick hips and thighs, and a cute round face that glowed with her bright smile. Five on the other hand was tall and almost narrowly thin, including his long limbs, and had curly hair that seemed to collect and shoot straight up along with the rest of him.</p><p>"Sort of, you'll see when I start it up." Miko said, heading to the controls and carefully inputting what she'd been planning. Slow and methodical was rarely her strong suit, usually more than happy to throw herself into anything as fast as possible for the most fun results. But she wanted to do this right. After selecting the game settings she needed Miko launched the application and the entire room around them changed. At first coming into focus with color and solid mass, then eventually taking on the consistency of the setting they created. Five and Miko now stood on a tropical island beach, a sunset in the distance and surrounded by a hotel the opposite direction of the water along with small stands for shopping and a volleyball net on the sand.</p><p>"Whoa. This is gorgeous." Five said, admiring the setting and walking around on the beach that appeared beneath his feet, noticing his footprints sinking into the sand. "It even feels real and consistent. So what sort of game is this? It looks kind of familiar but I can't place it."</p><p>"It's a spin off game from the main series." Miko said, now focusing on her hair and wrapping it up into buns on the sides of her head. "The Fight or Die games."</p><p>"Fight or Die... that's... a fighting game, isn't it? The one with the girls who-" Five's words stopped short as he was beginning to recall this series in its entirety."</p><p>"With the girls who have the big bouncing boobs?" Miko asked, focusing on the other side of her hair now. "I mean, like what game doesn't have some girls like that in it? But this one was all about it."</p><p>"I uh... guess, yeah, I heard about that." Five said, swallowing a lump in his throat. Fight or Die was absolutely like Miko described. It was released on early systems and nearly got the Mature rating applied to it for the ridiculous amount of fan service in the game. The developers pushed the limit even further with the sequels as it improved in both game play and highly detailed attractive characters.</p><p>"So you probably heard of this one too? Fight or Die: Hardcore Volleyball." Miko asked, walking up to the volleyball that was laying on the beach near the net. She tossed it in the air to Five who fumbled around and eventually caught it.</p><p>"I... kinda remember when it was advertised." Five said, taking in a deep breath and tossing the ball up in his hands. "Is this a game you're a fan of?"</p><p>"Not me." Miko said slyly, walking up to Five and pointing her finger so it touched his nose. "But you are!" At the accusation the ball bounced off Five's head as he tossed it up and rolled away from him into the sand.</p><p>"Hold on, wait a second, I uh... I don't play y'know... games like that." Five argued, sweating profusely and looking around the scenery as if he expected someone else to pop up suddenly behind him.</p><p>"Really? I could have sworn I saw it on your played games list." Miko said, holding her arm up as the metal gauntlet extended down to her elbow from the wristband. She began typing into the touch screen on the front.</p><p>"Well y'know... if it's on my list maybe I just downloaded one of the older ones that were free to play after they'd been out for a couple years? We all just kind of accept those games when-"</p><p>"Fight or Die 1, Fight or Die 2, Fight or Die 3, Fight or Die 3 Bare Knuckle Edition, and Fight or Die 4." Miko listed off with a big smile. "Looks like you almost maxed out all of the trophies on them too."</p><p>"Hold on a second, I set those to private!"</p><p>"Ah ha!" Miko declared proudly. "So you admit you played them!"</p><p>"Well... yeah, okay! I'm a guy! That's just the sort of thing guys play." Five argued. "How did you find those trophies though? I hid them in my library."</p><p>"You added me as a Best Friend on your Hinobi Profile." Miko explained, extending her arm out to let him read for herself. "Best Friends can see all the content on your profile. Including your name, your email, and all of your trophies and played games."</p><p>"Ugh... so is that why you called me out here tonight? Is this like blackmail to get me to do something for you?" Five asked, head hanging from realizing he'd been caught so completely in his bad lie.</p><p>"Well I was looking it over and I saw you played this game too. The volleyball one. But you didn't have all of the trophies." Miko said, turning her back to Five who wasn't really paying attention to her right now. Instead feeling humiliated that she'd uncovered this secret of his so easily.</p><p>"Yeah. The trophies in the volleyball game were crazy. You had to get all the costumes for all the characters. No game has enough fan service for all of that effort. It would take months of dedicated play"</p><p>"I thought that might be it. But I did see you got all the trophies for one character." Miko continued, unzipping the front of her Hinobi jumpsuit she normally wore when on their Glitch Tech missions. As she pulled the zipper down and slid it off her shoulders Five looked up to see a decorative purple outfit under her jumpsuit that looked nothing like her normal clothing. Sliding it down her legs further and kicking off her jumpsuit from her feet along with her shoes she turned around to stand before Five, cheeks slightly red. "So uh... you like that girl Ai-Chan, don't you?"</p><p>"Miko... this is..." She was in a cosplay outfit of the character she had mentioned. A very small kimono like dress that wrapped around her shoulders and chest and went down just barely enough past her hips to act as a skirt. Around the waste was a white sash with decorative red markings sewn into it and she had on white stockings. Miko rubbed her hands together shyly now that she was standing before him.</p><p>"It's not accurate I know." She began. "The dress isn't perfect and the stockings are kind of wrong. Plus I couldn't get the right gloves or boots. I did buy the sash online though so it looked right. And uh... I think my hair looks like hers, doesn't it?" She smiled a little proudly. "I know that... that every girl in there has like... y'know, big old boobs. And I don't. I'm just flat like a board and I got fat thighs but I thought maybe... you'd still like it anyway?" Miko asked hesitantly, suddenly feeling very foolish at having attempted this. She considered slinking away from him and putting her jumpsuit back on and pretending she'd never shown herself off to him. Though finally Five spoke up.</p><p>"Miko... this is... the coolest thing I have ever seen a girl do!"</p><p>"Wha-what? Really?" Miko asked startled. "Even with all the inaccuracies?"</p><p>"It's amazing looking, you're so much like her! And on this beach too it's like you stepped right out of the game!" Five gushed, completely enamored with her appearance. "This is like... you're so beautiful!"</p><p>"Oh. Thank you." Miko said, clutching her hands to her chest and hopping slightly over her excitement at getting so much praise from him. "I was really really hoping that you'd like it."</p><p>"Um... I do but there's one thing I don't understand." Five began. "Why did you choose to do this for our game night? Did you want to get into character while playing in here or something?" He asked, Miko's smile seeming to drop a little at his question.</p><p>"Five, you're adorable with how innocent you can be but it's a little frustrating for a girl too, you know?" Miko expressed. "This wasn't for the game. I was doing this for you."</p><p>"For me?" Five asked confused. "I mean it's really nice but do uh... Do I deserve you doing something quite so 'revealing' for me?"</p><p>"If I think you deserve it, then yeah." Miko expressed, approaching him and wrapping her arms around his waist. Feeling some pride seeing the blush in his cheeks hadn't left. "Five have you ever thought about... have you ever thought of..." Miko struggled. "Did you ever think that um... dang it, I'm having so much trouble with this!" She blurted out, resting her head against his chest. "I came all this way and I still can't say it!?"</p><p>"Hey, listen, I'm still a little lost but y'know, I'm here if you need to say anything." Five said, putting his arms around her too in a hug. "What is it you're worried about?"</p><p>"Have you ever thought of like... a girl... who's your friend... that you date and like... find attractive?" Miko stumbled through, eventually turning her head up to look at him. "And that maybe if you did... that that girl would be... me?"</p><p>"Miko are you asking me out?" Five asked, stumbling just as awkwardly into the question as she had moments ago.</p><p>"I get it if you say no." Miko began quickly. "I'm... short and hyperactive and I look weird when I smile and I'm not as pretty as the other girls here and we already work together and that's a whole other thing we'd have to figure out and and and-"</p><p>"Hey, Miko." Five interrupted before she worked herself up too much. "I'm the guy that loses his cool and you're the confident one, remember?" He said, making a smile cross her face as she hugged him tighter.</p><p>"I'm not good with stuff like this." Miko complained. "I don't know what I'm doing."</p><p>"I know even less but you know... you are pretty." Five began. "You keep saying all that stuff about how you look but I think you look great."</p><p>"Really?" Miko asked, looking back up at his face and feeling hopeful. "Even if I don't have Ai-Chan's boobs?"</p><p>"When every girl in the game has the exact same body, they stop mattering that much anymore." Five explained.</p><p>"So you took the time to examine each girl's body did you?" Miko asked with a little glare of judgment.</p><p>"Ah heh heh... anyway, what I mean is that what makes you special is what matters and when I look at you I see... a beautiful girl."</p><p>"You mean it?" Miko asked with an excited grin. "You never said anything like that before about me."</p><p>"Well I didn't want to be the creepy friend that talks about how cute his female friends are." Five said. "Things were working out fine like they were and I didn't want to do anything that would make you feel uncomfortable with me."</p><p>"Five... you're too darn sweet." Miko said, then pushed herself up on her tiptoes to kiss him on the lips. The kiss caught him off guard but he didn't retreat from it. Instead slowly letting it pull him in as he kissed her in return. He wasn't sure how much time had passed during that moment but it seemed to go by slowly. Enough that he was dazed when it stopped. "Heh, you seemed to like that."</p><p>"Can't deny it. You see right through me." Five said in response. Taking a small step back he took another look at the outfit she was wearing and let out a breath. "This really is the sexiest thing I've ever seen a girl do." He expressed earnestly, Miko giggling happily at the compliment.</p><p>"Okay, your turn." She said, grabbing the front of his zipper and pulling it down on his jumpsuit.</p><p>"Whoa, wait a minute, what!?"</p><p>"Well it's not fair if it's only me." Miko said, grinning excitedly as she pulled it down further.</p><p>"Y-y-yeah but Miko! I'm not wearing anything under this!"</p><p>"That's not a problem!" She said sounding even more excited as she pulled the zipper all the way down, looking to pull it open with her fingers. Though Five was still holding his jumpsuit closed at the neck with his hands.</p><p>"But... what if someone walks in and sees us?"</p><p>"Five, the whole point of me reserving this room was so no one would walk in and see us. Just relax a little." Spreading the jumpsuit open Five stopped resisting her advances as she pulled it down off his shoulders to see him beneath. "Oh boy I'm gonna go for the top score in this game!" Despite telling him to relax her grin grew wider and hungrier as she pulled his clothes further down past his legs, Five actually tripping and falling backwards as she eagerly undressed him. "This is way more exciting than my dating sims!"</p><p>"Sounds like you had a few games hidden in your list as well."</p><p>"Are you kidding? I use a fake profile to play those ones. 'Mako' is 18 years old and plays dating sims and certainly has never heard of ME K.O." Miko said matter of factly, then tossed his clothes aside now that he was on the artificial sand below her. As Five looked up his eyes suddenly darted away from her. "What? What's the matter?"</p><p>"Your uh... your skirt is... really short." Five commented, Miko blushing and closing her legs quickly where she was standing. "Sorry, I didn't mean to peek it's just... where I'm at and with where you were standing it was kind of hard not to look."</p><p>"Well uh... since you didn't say no when I asked about going out with you... I guess I can show you the second part of your surprise." Miko said, swallowing a lump in her throat as her hands moved around her waist to untie the sash. Five watching closely as she slipped it off from where it held the tiny kimono together, the fabric opening up and Miko letting it drop off to reveal the tiny bikini underneath. White in color with the same red designs that had been on the sash as well. "This was what I spent the most money on for this costume. I really wanted it to look right."</p><p>"Wow." Five said, wide eyed at the sight of her. The fabric of the bikini doing its best to cover her figure and accenting a lot of the attractive parts of her body.</p><p>"It's fan made but I think it's pretty accurate. The back is kind of revealing." Miko said, turning around to reveal the small string that rested between her cheeks on her ass. Turning back she was blushing hard. "Do you like it?"</p><p>"Miko... you're the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen." Five said, sitting up and looking at her. "Are you really sure you're okay with it? With wanting to go out with me?"</p><p>"I'll show you what I'm really okay with." Miko said, walking towards Five and moving down onto her hands and knees. Crawling up on to his lap she could feel his erection through his boxers he'd been reduced down to wearing. "I'm really really okay with being close to you. Because that's what I really really want." Kissing him she felt his arms grip her tightly this time, rubbing her back as their lips met. She couldn't help but moan a little at the touch, never having felt hands caress her skin that way before. The costume had made her embarrassed but also excited. Beautiful, even. Like she was one of the gorgeous women in the video game she was cosplaying from. Five's hands slid down her lower back and over her ass. Her body tensed at the touch, almost wanting to pull away but also wanting to feel him even more.</p><p>"Should I stop?" Five asked her between the kisses, sloppy and inexperienced as they were she was just as new to it and loving each one.</p><p>"No, I don't want to stop now." Miko said, her arms reaching up to wrap around his neck and pressing her body to his harder. "Five I was so scared to even talk to you about this and now that I've come this far and done this much don't stop on me now . Please?"</p><p>"Okay, I won't." Five agreed, his arms reaching up and hugging her tightly in return. It felt good to be in his embrace. So good she only realized after she started that her hips were grinding down into his lap. He let out a small groan feeling the pressure from her body and she was growing warmer with each roll of her pelvis into his. To hold himself still Five put one of his arms behind himself and another rested on her lower back to hold her close. Both breathing hard from their grinding.</p><p>"I don't wanna stop." Miko whispered into his ear. "I don't ever want to stop. I can feel you pressing against me. It's hard."</p><p>"Miko, if you keep going... I won't be able to hold back." Five groaned, not that that made her want to quit any more than before. In fact at the suggestion her arms squeezed him even harder around the neck, Miko panting as she rubbed into him. There wasn't any holding back for him any more as Five grabbed hold of Miko's ass with his hands and pulled her against his lap, cumming from all the teasing she'd built up in him. Feeling his body releasing against her Miko let out happy little moans, squeezing her thighs around his lap to feel him cum while pressed to her body. After his orgasm had finally passed she let the death grip of her arms on his neck go and kissed his lips, parting them just slightly to let their tongues touch together. After a moment of cuddling together she pulled back with a smirk.</p><p>"I guess you really did like this outfit." She said proudly, looking between their legs to see the stain he'd made on his boxers from their time together. "Made a little mess there."</p><p>"I made the mess?" He asked Miko who just smiled sheepishly. "It's true though, I can't walk around in these now. Can the plixels make a towel for me?" Five asked, thinking it over. "Actually, even if they do, will it help? The mess isn't plixels so if they disappear then the mess will probably stay? So does it just fall to the floor? And what state will it be-"</p><p>"Five I'm sure this is all very fascinating from a technical point of view but try to focus on the girl in front of you." Miko said, taking the initiative to pull his boxers away for him and toss them aside. "Well well well, look at this here. I think I have a way to clean it up." Sitting back Miko raised her left leg up and made a show of sliding off her stocking, slipping it down past her foot and completely off. Feeling confident she lifted her other leg from the same position and took that one off as well, then scooted back up to Five and used her stocking to wipe off his lap area. "Heh heh heh, does this feel okay?"</p><p>"Yeah... this is... really good too." Five said, enjoying the feeling of the soft fabric and Miko's hands on his skin. Her eyes kept looking between his lap and his face, carefully watching his expression the more she touched him. Noting the areas that seemed to make him twitch and being careful of how much pressure she placed on him.</p><p>"Hey Five. I think I know a way for you to really... really enjoy this costume I'm wearing." She said, repositioning herself so she was on her hands and knees and then lowering onto her stomach. "If you look straight down now, it's like it's Ai-Chan's head in your lap."</p><p>"What do you mean by OH!" Five stopped short, his cock pulled into Miko's mouth, her lips wrapping around the length of him as her head bobbed down on top of his lap. She wrapped her arms around his legs for support and let her head do most of the work, moving up and down slowly and wiggling her behind in delight. He agreed that seeing that purple hair in those buns did remind him a lot of the girl she was trying to dress as.</p><p>"Mmmmf." Miko groaned, pulling her lips off of his cock. "This is more fun than I thought it would be."</p><p>"I-it's not gross?" Five asked, shuddering over the feeling of her tongue licking against him.</p><p>"Nuh uh. I like it. I've uh... I've kinda wanted to do it for a long time now." She admitted, sucking at the tip a little more. "Do you like seeing me like this? Are you picturing Ai-Chan?"</p><p>"I... I really like it." Five admitted. "Your hair does look a lot like her."</p><p>"Heh, I felt confident about that." She said with a kiss to his cock.</p><p>"The rest of you though... looks just like Miko, and it's even better to see." He said, Miko stopping the sucking of her lips and nuzzling her cheek against him cock.</p><p>"You don't have to say that just to make me feel good."</p><p>"But it's true." Five insisted.</p><p>"You're just trying to weaken my defenses with those words." She said but couldn't hide the happy tone in her voice. Her mouth returning to his cock and taking it as deep as she could. Miko slowly testing herself with a little bit more each time as Five held still to let her enjoy it as much as him. It was exciting for her getting to do this for real for the first time. Even more so that it was with Five of all the boys she could have asked. Taking air into her nose she tried to push him farther back into her throat. Dipping her head down until. "Hhhrrrk!" Pulling her head back suddenly she gagged, sitting up on her knees and coughing.</p><p>"Miko! Are you okay!?" Five asked, sitting upright to check on her. Miko steadied herself against him and let the coughing fit pass.</p><p>"I'm... acck... I'm fine... I'm fine." She insisted, clearing her throat out. "Guess I'm not skilled enough to go that far yet." Feeling humiliated, her arms came around herself as she seemed to curl up, as if trying to become smaller. "Sorry about that... didn't think I'd hit a game over that fast."</p><p>"Well... it's not really over for me yet." Five admitted, Miko looking down to see he was still very erect after all the attention she'd been giving to him. "But if you want to stop I understand."</p><p>"I don't." Miko responded quickly, her head turning up to look at his eyes. "I don't want to stop like this. This was supposed to be... really special."</p><p>"Miko, this has been really special." Five reassured her. "Together like this is... I don't know if there's a stronger way to describe it but we've already gone past 'really special' to me." The words gave her back some confidence, Miko nodding to him.</p><p>"I think I know what I can do then." Separating herself from him Miko laid down on the artificial sand on her stomach, stretching her body out as she settled down. Lifting her hips up she took off the bottoms of her bikini and slid them down her thighs to her knees, still keeping her legs together. "If you wanna... rub against my... my um... my butt. You can do that." Miko said, turning her head away and feeling especially dumb suggesting it. She braced herself for the laughing to start but was startled with just how quickly Five was behind her, his cock resting against her thighs and ass. "Oh! Wow! I guess that's a yes?"</p><p>"S-sorry... since you said it-"</p><p>"No, no! It's okay. I just... didn't know how it would feel. Um... just don't go inside, okay?"</p><p>"S-sure, I can do that." Five agreed, steadying his arms around her and rubbing himself between her ass cheeks. At first it felt a little odd for the both of them. The pressure was nice but the movements seemed strange with them together in this position. After a while though Five seemed to find a comfortable spot to rest against her and she could feel him pressing against her body firmly and breathing hard behind her. Miko folded her arms under her head to rest it there like a pillow. "Miko... you feel amazing."</p><p>"I'm glad." She whispered, raising a knuckle against her mouth and biting it lightly. The more he drug himself against her ass the more she felt her body sliding under him. It was making her feel better than she had thought it would. "F-Five? Are you... are you close?"</p><p>"Yeah I just... sorry, is it taking too long?"</p><p>"No, it's fine!" She corrected herself, not really wanting him to stop. Though she couldn't hold back the little moans that were escaping her now. "I'm... I'm gonna adjust a little bit." Miko said, raising her hips up to him which Five didn't seem to mind at all. Sliding her right hand down underneath her body she rubbed her fingers against her pussy, already wet with excitement from all of their playing earlier. "Oh nerds. Oh wow this... I feel really hot right now."</p><p>"Should I-"</p><p>"Keep going." Miko demanded, clenching the muscles in her ass to try and entice him to keep rubbing against her. Her finger raised to her lips and she bit it lightly to hold back the moans but it did little to stop them. Her right hand rubbing harder against her pussy as the wet sounds it made embarrassed her but she couldn't stop her hand from moving now.</p><p>"You sound really cute when you're moaning." Five said, Miko groaning even louder.</p><p>"I can't help it. But you were supposed to be enjoying this, not me."</p><p>"If you're enjoying it I am too. That's what a co-op game is. Right, 'Ai-Chan'?"</p><p>"Now you call me that name." She moaned and grumbled together. Five's body began to grow heavier on her back as he lowered down against her. She could feel the heat of his chest against her skin and her muscles tensed up from the closeness. He was right against the back of her head now, she was able to feel him breathing against her ear.</p><p>"Can I call you Miko instead? Do you want that?"</p><p>"Oh frick!" Miko groaned, her fingers dipping inside her pussy.</p><p>"Hey Miko, you're the one I actually want to be here with over anyone else."</p><p>"Dang it, oh frick, oh darn!" She kept mumbling words as he talked against her ear, her hand rubbing inside of her now without concern of how she might look or sound. Realizing that she was really letting herself go but unable to care anymore if he saw her lose control like this. In fact she wanted him to see it.</p><p>"I want you to feel good too." Five whispered, his hand came around her chest and slipped under her bikini top, rubbing her small breast with his hand and fingers. Then the kisses landed on her ear and neck and Miko couldn't hold back.</p><p>"Fuck!" She shouted out loud, her hips pressing up and hard against him as her legs spread apart to let her hand have full access to her pussy. Hips shuddering as she ground up against him, muscles clenching around her fingers as she hit her orgasm with his help. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!" Miko nearly bucked Five off of her body as she enjoyed the feeling of her orgasm with her sort-of "first time" with a boy. Her legs eventually dropped flat on to the ground again as she moaned, wiggling lightly underneath him. "Ooooh... fuck... Five, that was your fault."</p><p>"Whoa... did you-?"</p><p>"Yeah, obviously I came!" Miko said to him. "Did you have to even ask?"</p><p>"I guess I didn't think it would be so... intense?" Five said, sitting up on his knees and looking at the panting girl beneath him. "You almost threw me off."</p><p>"Don't tease me about it." Miko grumbled. "You went and kissed my neck."</p><p>"So that's your weak point, huh?" She gave him a cute scowl with a turn of her head and eventually pulled both her arms back up to use as a pillow.</p><p>"Did you even finish?"</p><p>"I got kind of distracted paying attention to you." Five admitted.</p><p>"Alright then, get back on my butt then and finish it up. I'm not letting this end until I feel like I hit your weak spot too."</p><p>"Then you already won at the beginning." Five side, nestling against her ass again and starting up with sliding against it. Miko was looking away from him, unable to contain the big smile on her face feeling him pressed against her. It had been embarrassing having came so hard and loud in front of him but it felt really good that he brought her that far and she was loving the fact he enjoyed her body so much. Even when she had tried her best to look like a different girl. As his cock slid between her ass cheeks she could hear him grunting slightly behind her.</p><p>"Oh? Are you about to win the game, Five?" Miko asked seductively, pressing her ass up a little higher to encourage him to grind against it. "C'mon, I really wanna feel you win all over my back, okay?" Her words were drawing him out further, Miko letting out happy little grunts in response as he pressed faster against her. When his climax finally hit she shuddered at the sensation of his cum shooting out onto her lower back, arching and looking behind herself as she felt him press into her until eventually using his hand to finish off on her ass as well. When he'd finally let it all loose on her backside she shook her butt at him. "Bet you can't get a screen capture like this in your volleyball game."</p><p>"No kidding... this was... better than any game I've ever played." Slowly Miko's hand reached around and touched some of the cum on her back. Pulling it back in front of her she felt it between her fingers and then licked it off of them. "Is it... bad?"</p><p>"It's kinda weird." She admitted. "Not really 'bad' though. I could get used to it."</p><p>"You want to get used to it?" He asked her, Miko looking over her shoulder at him with a wink.</p><p>"I'll decide that later. Grab my other stocking and clean up my back, please?" Miko asked, Five following through with her request and carefully wiping his achievement off of Miko's body. With her back clean Miko positioned herself up onto her knees and pulled her bikini bottoms back up over her hips to cover herself. "So... I guess we kind of made a mess of a lot of things, huh?" She asked awkwardly.</p><p>"Yeah... I guess so." Five agreed, Miko staring at him for a bit and then rushing over to hug him tightly. The hug nearly knocked him backwards but he caught himself and hugged her back just as much. They embraced, warm and comforting feeling their skin against each other. Leaning down he kissed the top of her head, Miko quickly looking up and puckering her lips to get another one there too. "Always has to be two, huh?"</p><p>"Yep, I need one there too." She said happily. The pair eventually broke apart their embrace and reluctantly got dressed again. The Plixels had the additional benefit of not only creating solid light that could be interacted with but also returning existing matter back to a state it had been in before. Unable to resist finding out, Five used this feature on Miko's stockings and his boxers to see that it indeed restored them back to their original clean state and separated the mess they had made from their clothes. While this was probably going to be a revolutionary find for them in the future when it came to cleaning their clothes, they didn't dwell on it for long as they deactivated the program in the gaming chamber and left it into the hallway. As they walked out there was a silence between them, Miko staring off into the distance.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Five asked her in concern.</p><p>"Yeah... just... thinking about stuff." She replied, sounding more somber than earlier.</p><p>"So we're dating now, huh?" Five asked her, Miko nodding her head. "That's good though, right? I mean we already spend so much time together. Hanging out with you is something I want to do anyway."</p><p>"Yeah." Miko replied thoughtfully.</p><p>"I don't think Lexi will mind. I hope your mom and dad are okay with it. Abuela and Papi already absolutely love you so I know they'll be okay with it."</p><p>"Maybe it's a mistake?" Miko asked, more to herself than to Five.</p><p>"A... mistake? Miko, after all that?" Five said, turning to her. "After everything we just did? We just said to each other?"</p><p>"What if... what if I'm making a mistake? What if this ruins our friendship!?" Miko blurted out, ramping up in energy as her thought process ran. "I mean I like you I really really like you but what if I forced it on you or if I cause a problem in the future? I don't even know how to be a girlfriend to someone and what if we end up fighting!? It could ruin everything!"</p><p>"Miko."</p><p>"And not only that, what if I did this all for the wrong reasons because I just wanted to feel good or use you cause I knew you'd go along with it. I even snooped on your gamer profile even after you trusted me and used that to push you into this cause I really wanted to impress you and I didn't think if I didn't do that then maybe you wouldn't take me seriously. That's manipulation isn't it? I'm manipulating my friend into my boyfriend."</p><p>"Miko, stop for a second."</p><p>"And I didn't even think about it until Zahra asked me if we were partners or 'partners' at that one party and I didn't think about that much at the time but then I DID think about it a lot later and I wasn't sure if I wanted to be more than just friends. But I knew Zahra did cause she liked you and if I didn't do something she was going to and I wanted to get to you first! So that makes me a scummy friend to her too cause I betrayed her trust."</p><p>"Miko, it's alright... wait a second, Zahra likes me?"</p><p>"And you didn't even know that and you didn't even know that at all and I just told you it and now you probably think I'm selfish and mean cause I used that against her and then I was acting all slutty too with you so that you'd like me more than her and maybe this was all just a big mistake and I screwed it all up like a big dumb slut!"</p><p>"Miko!" Five shouted, the girl finally getting out of her own head enough to look at him and come back to the present. Leaning in Five put a kiss on her lips, all at once making her even more excited and then calming her down so she could enjoy the moment. When their lips broke apart she didn't have any words left. "Listen, I don't know what I'm doing either. I've never had a girlfriend before. But... if I'm going to have one now, I'm glad it's you. Cause I really care about you." He insisted. "You mean a lot to me. You believe that, don't you?"</p><p>"Yeah... I do." Miko said, smiling at him.</p><p>"Good, cause we're here, now, together in the moment. What happened happened and that's okay too. There isn't any taking it back, even if it was a mistake."</p><p>"Five... thank you for saying that to me." She said, seeming more confident now than before. She took his hands in hers, holding them together tightly. "But that's not entirely true, you know."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"I promise that I'll never forget this moment." She said, the wristband on her right arm extending up into the gauntlet form. Before Five could ask what she was doing her hand rose up and there was a bright white flash between them. Five standing still and looking forward with a blank expression as his memory was being wiped clean from the events they'd just shared together. An ability you weren't supposed to use on fellow glitch tech, only the regular people that saw evidence of the glitches themselves. But she was abusing that too for her own gain. Quickly Miko leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, then backed away from him. "So... you ready for game night?" Miko asked him, Five's eyes blinking as he came to again.</p><p>"Uh... yeah, yeah I am. Wow, my head feels a little funny." He said, rubbing his forehead. "It's cool that you reserved this for us, but it was kind of unexpected. Usually for game nights you want to play on the systems to unlock trophies. Is there some rare game in here that you couldn't get any other way?"</p><p>"Something like that." Miko said, using her wristband to open up the chamber door and lead him inside. "I thought maybe we could try one of those fictional sports games? They're more fun in person than playing on a screen."</p><p>"Oh sure, that does sound cool now that we have the option of doing it. How about Wind Slammers? Y'know, where they throw around a high tech Frisbee on a beach?"</p><p>"Sure! That... really sounds great." Miko said walking up to the control panel and starting up the game program. At first coming into focus with color and solid mass, then eventually taking on the consistency of the setting they created. Five and Miko now stood on a tropical island beach, a sunset in the distance and surrounded by a hotel the opposite direction of the water along with small stands for shopping and a tennis-like net and court on the beach itself. "Heh, this kind of looks like that one other game."</p><p>"Oh yeah, which one is that?" Five asked, admiring the scenery around himself.</p><p>"Y'know, that one fighting game that had the volleyball spin off? Fight or Die."</p><p>"Oh... OH! That one." Five said, realizing which game she was referring to. "I uh... don't know much about it. Never really played it myself. Just heard about it online."</p><p>"Yeah? You kind of struck me as an Ai-Chan fan." She said with a smirk.</p><p>"Nah, not me. Never really looked at them enough to get to know them. Don't touch those kinds of games." Five insisted. "So, should we get started playing?"</p><p>"Yep! You get on the challenger's side, I'm gonna start us off." She said, Five leaving her side and heading to the opposite end of the court, Miko turning her back to him and wiping away the tears that were forming in her eyes. Whispering to herself. "You chose this Miko... don't ruin it for him because you messed it all up for yourself."</p><p>"Miko, you alright?" Five shouted to her.</p><p>"Sure thing! Let's play!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>